Overdue
by boboskiwatin
Summary: HarperCentric 1st seasonDylan learns something new about the Maru's crew...and Harper's past. NEW CHAPTER FINALLY!
1. rent?

**Overdue**

By: Boboskiwatin

**Rating: Pg-13**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Don't even own this computer!

**Summary: Dylan learns something new about the Maru's crew...and Harper's past**.

The Andromeda was about to make the next slip-jump to Infinity Atoll, and some well deserved down time, when a large ship appeared. Then before anybody knew what was happening the screens went black. Alarms began going off all over the ship. "Captain! Internal and External sensors have gone off line!"

"Damn! Beka go find Harper and help him get the sensors back online." Dylan ordered. Beka quickly ran out into the corridor in search of the engineer.

Meanwhile, Harper was tinkering in the machine shop when the alarms started going off. "Rommie, what's going on?" When the ship didn't answer he immediately started to worry. He figured that the sensors and weapons would be the most important things to maintain at the moment. He was about to make his way to the engineering when the hairs on the back off his neck started to stand on end....... "hello? Um...who's there?" He said trying to keep his voice calm and his breathing steady.

"Guess." Harper's eyes widened when he heard the voice. Then he felt a sharp pain and everything went black...............................

Five minutes later Beka arrived at the machine shop. "Hey Harper! We need sensors!" She said as she ran in. she stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed he wasn't there. _Damn it!_ _How is he not here I've looked everywhere else! _Just then the lights flickered.

"Sensors are back online and the enemy ship is gone." Rommie's voice said over the commlink.

"Good job, guys!" Dylan said.

"It wasn't us. I couldn't even find Harper." Beka replied confusion and concern clear in her voice.

"Beka you need to come to command. There's a message for you... it's from the enemy ship." Rommie said.

"I'm on my way!" Beka quickly ran out of the machine shop. Hopping that Harper was okay and the message wasn't what she thought it was.

The crew of the Andromeda was there waiting for Beka when she arrived on the command deck. "Activate the message." She said out of breath. The face that appeared on the screen made her blood boil.

"Hello Captain Valentine," the large nietchian on the screen said with a cold and smug smile on his handsome face, "I just stopped by to reclaim what is mine. Next time you should remember to pay your rent." With that the screen went black.

"What did you rent?" Dylan asked genuinely confused. At that question Beka sighed....

"Harper."

AN- Please review! This is my 1st fanfic. So tell me if you want me to continue.


	2. library book

A/N thanks for all of the reviews guys! I got a review that said my story shadowed some of 'The Diaries' (which I didn't do intentionally) One of the reasons this is probably so similar is cause I've been reading Andromeda fanfiction (including 'The Diaries') for the past three years and this is the first time I've actually written anything.

**Chapter 2**

"What do you mean you rented Harper?!?!?!" Dylan said staring, with disgust apparent in his tone, at his first officer. Seeing the look of accusation on the captain's face, Beka let all of her pent-up anger at the entire situation be shown.

"You know what Captain Terrific," Beka said in an acid tone that could have made a nietchian take a step back, "you haven't been in our time for even a year and your judging my actions! You have no idea what you have to do to survive here! Everyone doesn't have your blindly righteous idealism! So if I bought my engineer then YOU of all people shouldn't question my actions!"

"I'm not questioning your motives, but Harper isn't a library book!" Dylan said taken aback by the way the Maru's captain had just spoken to him.

"That's exactly what he is to the Dragan's though," Tyr said trying to calm the two arguing captains, "to them he is nothing but property that is theirs to sell and abuse and might I add that the longer we stand around idly chatting about Harper's past the subject of our discussion is being taken farther and farther out of our reach." Dylan looked with disbelief at how calm the tall man was being. Then he noticed how the rest of the crew had reacted to the news of Harper's apparent slavery.... NONE of them looked surprised. Sure they looked sad and worried about the engineers safety but they weren't at all surprised. This new knowledge that something like slavery was a usual thing in these people's lives made him realize how much had really changed since the fall.

"Tyr's right we need to get Harper back very soon." Trance said in serious yet urgent voice that made her seem much older and wiser then her normally bubbly persona. Seeing such a different side of Trance, Dylan wondered what else his new crew was hiding from him. They were definitely going to have a talk when they get Harper back. Speaking of.........

"All right well then lets go get Mr. Harper back," Dylan said in a light yet determined tone "but after we do we're going to have a long talk about keeping important information from the captain." At that statement they began their search for the missing engineer.

okay well I hope you enjoyed! the next chapter is going to have Harper in it I promise.


	3. control me

**Overdue**

by: Boboskiwatin

A/N: after this chapter it might take me awhile to type another one cause I'm starting in a new school and it will probably take up most of my attention. Oh and sorry about the uber's name I couldn't think of anything else so just work w/me.....thanks for the reviews by the way J

Chapter 3

When Harper woke up the first thing he noticed through the fog that was his mind was that he was somewhere familiar but it wasn't where he should be. _THIS IS NOT GOOD! _he thought....then it all came back to him!!!! THE ANDROMEDA, THE NIETCHIANS.......THE PAIN. Then he noticed that he couldn't feel his right arm. _SHIT SHIT SHIT THIS IS REALLY REALLY BAD! _The young engineer started to panic! He jumped up off the floor of his cell, where he had been literally thrown into. And he tried to get to the door but once he was w/in 2 feet of it he tripped and fell flat on his face. _DAMIT! STUPID UBERS! IM NOT A DOG! _he thought looking at the metal chain tied around his ankle. While in the process of trying to yank the chain off w/out his foot going w/it, he didn't notice the large nietchian watching him from the doorway. "Hello, Seamus....." once Harper heard the voice he froze and his eyes went wide w/fear "it's been too long.....did you miss me?"

Harper turned around and stared at the nietchian and his smug grin _I SWEAR IF I GET THE CHANCE IM GOING TO BEAT THAT SMILE OFF HIS FACE W/MY BARE HANDS!!!!! _Harper thought while staring daggers at the uber. "Oh come now don't make that face I know you missed me..." the nietch said then his eyes went dark "you missed the pain.... Oh don't look at me like that I know how much you craved it. Why else would you be so self destructive?" He said his tone etched w/mock confusion "I mean you could never behave yourself! Always talking back, forming rebellions w/the other slaves, trying to escape!"

"It's not the pain I liked Marcusio, it was the look on you stupid uber's faces when an inferior lil kludge cut off environmentals in command and letting the nietchians inside suffocate, while I made my great get away!" Harper said acid apparent in his tone. At that Marcusio took a menacing step forward, backing Harper into the wall. Before Harper even knew what had happened he was the uber had his hand around Harper's throat.

"tsktsk, Seamus are you trying to get me to kill you before we even got reacquainted? I'm sorry but I spent way to long looking for you just kill you! Well I will eventually of course.....but first I'm going to break you." Marcusio said matter-of-fact "now I know you love technology so I'm going to give you a present. You see after you escaped the slaves started to rebel...we thought killing some escape-attempters as an example would make them stop...but it didn't so what we did was we created this...." Using his free hand the Uber held up a small metal stick, and grinned "now this unique piece of machinery is a controller....not might I add those incompetent controllers we used to use, no this we made in honor of you! What happens is after the device is inserted it makes a connection that links directly to the part of your brain that controls physical activity. It is activated by voice recognition. You see for example if I said "Seamus, sit" you would sit. Regardless of whether you wanted to or not! You wouldn't be able to do anything w/out my or another nietchian crew members vocal command. The reason I saved this particular one for you is because it's slightly modified....the other slaves have a controller that does not allow them to control their bodies **and **their minds. So they can't NOT want to do something. It's not that we don't control their thoughts it's just that they don't have any." Harper hated how Marcusio sounded like he was talking about something as trivial as the weather, but he didn't comment out of fear of aggravating the obviously psycho nietchian who had him, still, pressed up against the wall. "you see Seamus your controller doesn't block independent thought waves...that may seem like a good thing but it isn't. I can make you do whatever I want you too whether you want to or not. And you won't be able to do ANYTHING about it. You will be a prisoner in your own mind." After saying that Marcusio smiled at the look of pure and unbridled terror on the face of the blonde man before him.

"Now doesn't that sound like fun?" at those last words Marcusio shoved the controller into Harper's dataport. His last thought was of the Andromeda peacefully gliding through space, then Harper's world went black......

sorry about how much this chapter sucked but hey I tried....I promise the next chapter will be better


	4. brain in a box

**Overdue**

By: Boboskiwatin

A/N: you all are so nice to me! I had a lot of trouble in the last chapter cause I had this brilliant idea in my head and yet it was so hard to explain! But y'all get the just of it right? Ok well lets see if I can get 2 chapters up over the weekend okay! This one will have Harper and the next will have the crew looking for Harper....and Dylan learning a lot more about the current society (I didn't like how in the show Dylan didn't learn how brutal the post-commonwealth universe is). So if this chapter doesn't meet the standard then I am truly sorry but it's perty late and I'm over-caffinated!

Chapter 4

When Harper awoke again he was again in a place where he wished he didn't recognize. The walls were such a blinding white that anyone who was in it stood out. This was the exact room...hell the exact table, where the nietchians had forced the dataport into his brain! At the thought of it he subconsciously put his hand on the metal disc. Once his finger touched the port a shock so powerful went through his body that he was thrown off the bed and passed out cold.

The second time he awoke there were people standing all around his bed. All he could feel once his senses kicked in was pain. it felt like he was on fire from his head to his toes. "well I must say Seamus you do seem to have a tendency to go unconscious before we can do anything......interesting to you." One of the men said mockingly.

"the reason I become unconscious is **because** of the "interesting" things being done to me! Now what the fuck just happened to me!" Harper yelled, which he soon realized, after getting dizzy and almost vomiting, wasn't a good idea.

"Now, now, Seamus, is that type of language really necessary?"

"Fuck you!" Harper retorted. At that remark the man grabbed Harper's right arm and a searing pain caused him to cry out.

"oh I'm sorry does that hurt?" the man said, with an exaggerated pout, "oops I just remembered it broke after you had an unfortunate accident" _yeah a big, angry, and violent nietchian sized accident. _Harper thought angrily. "Now I would suggest you not touch your dataport otherwise you'll get another one of those nasty shocks! I can see why Hunt keeps you around, your very attractive when your angry...but anyway I'm getting off track aren't I? So let's begin! " as the man moved forward, hand outstretched, Harper scooted backwards on the bed. "now there will be none of that." Harper was then held down buy a very large and scary looking uber with red hair. Once Harper was restrained the man placed two fingertips on his dataport and turned it till a clicking sound could be heard. During this procedure Harper began to feel this strange pressure. It felt like his brain was being stuffed in a box. Then the man stepped away and the red headed nietchian let him go. Harper tried to sit up but it felt like his body was being held down by weights. And when he tried to ask what was going on he couldn't hear his voice.

"that Mr. Harper is how your going to live for the rest of your stay onboard this ship." The man said with a cold and psychotic stare, "and believe me that will be until a. very. long. time." those last words were said with a smile that sent chills up Harper's spine. "NOW GET UP!" Harper immediately got off the bed and stood in front of the man. _What the hell!!! _Harper thought when he couldn't make his body respond. He remembered Marcusio telling him about how this would happen but nothing could have prepared him for a feeling like this! "very, very good. this should be **a lot ** of fun now Morton, shall we run some tests?"

"yes doctor, I believe we shall." The nietchian said with a smile on his face that Harper knew all to well.

A/N there you go ladies and gentleman I am kaput! I love that name by the way Morton! Sorry about how short this chapter is I just really want to explain this device cause I think it's fascinating. I'm not very good at Harper torture things I'm much better at writing the other members of the crew referring to Harper cause then I can voice my opinion of him seen through their eyes.


	5. the backside

**Overdue**

By: Boboskiwatin

A/N: I apologize deeply for both that last chapter and taking so long to update this...but to explain...I suck...school sucks that about covers it! Ok well right now I'm really sick and I feel gross and nauseous so I this chapter could very much suck too....enjoy.

Chapter 5

"Damn it! Where is he?!" Beka said frustration and worry both etched on her face, "you would think we'd find at least a clue but it's been almost two days and we haven't even found a hint of the enemy ship ever being here!!"

"Calm down Beka, we'll find him." Trance said obviously trying to settle Beka's nerves but also her own. Honestly she had no idea where he was, and that scared her more then she allowed to show. Everyone else were obviously feeling the same as Beka. They first had to fix the many problems given to the ship, which made them miss Harper even more and helped them realize how hard his job is.

"There has to be something we're missing..." Dylan said thoughtfully, "Rommie do you have anything in your database that might help?"

"There isn't anything for me to refer to, if we had a lead then that would be different." Rommie said, even though she sounded monotonic her captain could se in her eyes how hard the kidnapping of her engineer was hitting her. Then a light went on somewhere inside his head...

"Do we know what pride these nietchians are from? That could narrow down the search." Dylan said directing the question mainly to Beka who seemed to know the most about the people who abducted Mr. Harper.

"I would _guess_ that they're from the Drago Katzov cause those are the ubers that took over Earth." Beka said.

"That doesn't mean that the nietchians who took Master Harper are of that pride; though they might have enslaved him the Drago Katzov probably sold him to other nietchians long before you obtained him, Beka." Rev replied looking very distraught over the way the things beings did to one another.

"Great! Now we're back to square one!" Beka said once again voicing her frustrations. Then Tyr who had been very quite through out the entire conversation stepped forward.

"Not necessarily, Ship may we please see a picture of Harper's torso?" Everybody looked at him like he had just grown another head but he just looked at the hologram of Andromeda and waited patiently.

"No."

"What?" Tyr said looking slightly amused at how the ship disobeyed a direct command.

"Harper has specifically told me to keep personal stuff like that under complete lock down." Andromeda said matter-of-factly.

"Even if it means putting the little professor in danger?" Tyr asked with a look of mock confusion on his face. The hologram threw him a glare that could cut through diamonds and next to her appeared a life size hologram of Harper bare chested. The entire crew was silent, covering their friends body were long scars running up and down his back and front, smaller deeper ones on his arms and specifically his wrists. Tyr slowly walked over to the hologram and then behind it. His face took on a thoughtful expression as he examined the thing he was looking at. "He's been taken by the Opacus pride." He said looking up from the hologram and at the captain. A look of confusion and curiosity was visible on the faces of the rest of the crew.

"And how do you know this Tyr?" Dylan asked skeptically. Tyr gestured for the other to come over to where he stood. They curiously walked over both interested and a little scared of what they might find. They then stood looking at the hologram's back...........

A/N I _was_ gunna finish this chapter but I decided it would be more fun to mess with your head...what can I say I'm sadistic...the next chapter will be in the same point of view as this one cause I _really_ have to work on whatever's going on with Harper...this fic might also get R rated so watch out.


	6. AUTHOR NOTE

**AUTHOR NOTE**

Hey y'all! Sorry I haven't updated in forever : ( I've been really busy…..(I'm a freshman in highschool so I'm getting situated). Well Christmas is this Saturday and I'm hoping to get a laptop! How does this concern you? Well if I get a laptop I'll be able to update on a regular bases!! Please hold your applause…ok well if you must….yes I know you love me….well anyways I have a great idea for the next chappy and I think y'all Harper-angst-shippers will like it : )

I aplogize again for not updating, MERRY CHRISTMAS!!/HAPPY HANNUKAH!!/ETC!!

**Boboskiwatin**


	7. POVs

A/N: Hey all! I am really REALLY sorry for not continuing this story! I just had sooo much to do! I haven't even been watching the show… I still read fanfiction nonstop… I'm hopelessly addicted. Thanks all for my wonderful reviews especially death-muncher HERE YOU GO… (honestly I have no idea what is going on with Harper so I'm going to stick with the crew's POV and frankly it's more fun to write) 

Overdue

By: Boboskiwatin

Chapter 6

If one were to walk onto the command deck of the Andromeda Ascendant at this very moment they would assume the place was disserted. There was nothing but silence. No movement but the silent tears of empathy sliding down soft purple skin. I can feel him. His hatred, his helplessness, it engulfs me. I can feel my skin burn. Flames licking at my body in a pattern I will never forget. God how I wish I could have been there for him. Because above all other emotions that washed over his heart as it now does mine I feel alone.

"How… Why… When… Oh my god!" Beka's frantic stuttering pulls me from my thoughts. She is on the verge of tears. I look back at the transparent form of my best friend and now I feel nothing but anger. How can someone do this to a person? No one disserves such suffering. I have never felt so much pure rage in my life. I have never wished another to be hurt the way I wish to hurt those who have scarred my beloved friend the way they did.

"How… Why… When… Oh my god!" I break the long silence. I tried to form a question or at least a coherent sentence but too many things were running through my mind to stay on one thought. I don't see why I didn't expect this. I had known Harper since he was in his late teens. I was the one who took him away from that hell he called home. But I guess you can take the kid out of hell but you can't take hell out of the kid. I thought I was jaded to this kind of stuff. Harper does that to a person though. He resurrects emotions one has believed that they have lost. When I picked him off of Earth I was stone-cold. I walked the streets of Earth seeing the starving thinking God I hate planets. After my father died I was surrounded by a wall of hatred and bitterness. Bobby took away the hatred. But the bitterness and the eternal cynicism remained. Until I saw the dirty, scrawny, blonde mechanic standing in my cockpit looking out at the stars and my walls began to crumble. If someone who lived their entire life the way Seamus Zelazney Harper lived his and still find a reason to smile, and joke, and laugh, and care. Than so could I.

In some ways I think he saved me as much as I saved him. Too bad I couldn't keep him safe.

None of this seems to be registering to me. I don't understand this. It's like I fell asleep and woke up in a world where pain controlled the people. Where hate and oppression reigned. And in a way I did. I took a 300 year long nap and woke up in the devil's playground. This is what Beka has been trying to tell me since I came back from the black hole. What went so wrong from the time of the war to now? Have people always been like this? Was I as blind then as I am now? How is it that this one image is causing me to doubt everything I have come to believe is true? But this is not just any image. This is a man who's image depicts such brutality, such anguish. His body seems to represent all that the universe has become. It has become pained and broken.

It has been enslaved. Seeing this symbol of the new world just fuels my drive to reestablish the commonwealth. I will free the universe from those that have marred it.

Starting with Harper.

I've seen his scars before. I've even confronted him about them. Once, only once, because I can't stand to see the sadness that engulfs his ever clear blue eyes and seems to darken them as if a thunderstorm were clouding the sky. And worse is he just laughed it off "The world has been a cruel place Rom-doll but what's done is done. It's in the past and can't hurt me anymore." I had looked at him skeptically and then gave him a smile I hoped was reassuring. I am a warship. I should not be so effected by things as irrelevant as flesh wounds. But then again these are not just wounds that go skin deep. These press through him and mark his very soul. People shouldn't be able to inflict such damage. No one should. Seeing his tortured figure again just reminds me of the pain I saw in his eyes. If seeing these markings effects me so much how can Harper live with seeing them everyday. Then my eyes shift to his wrists, where slashes that are jagged and angry stare back at me. It is apparent that living with these reminders had at one time become so unbearable that he had wished to end his own life. I can see why. What I don't understand is why he is still alive. Was there really anything left for him to live for? Judging by the color of the scars they had been made long before the Maru had come to his rescue. Despite all he had been through he still had enough hope to keep himself alive. Through beatings and starvation he had been helpless yet still had faith.

You can have faith in me Harper. I will come for you.

I turned to look at my shipmates. Emotion flashed from each face. Except the AI of course who remained stoic. I have been taught not to show what I feel. It is a weakness that enemies can easily take advantage of. I should be feeling disdain at the fact that those I expect to have my back in battle are so weak. But turning back to the Professor's hologram I can only feel disgust towards the ones who have harmed someone with such lack of compassion. I do not condemn slavery nor do I condone it. It depends on how it is executed. But what the Opacus pride has done is not about hired help. It is about power over the weak. If anything I believe that if you enslave one that is less capable than you; you should treat them with as much respect as they give you. Because without the weak there would be no strong. I look at the mutilated shoulder of the man I almost consider a friend.

I had seen this before. A "master" would take his most valuable, or most disobedient slaves (I'm sure the little man fell under both categories) and he would mark them. This marking was done with an iron of the pride's shield that had been heated to unbelievable degrees. It was then held to the captives shoulder blade until it burned through the skin. This was not the part that bothered me. It is customary to mark a possession as belonging to the owner but with the Opacuns it did not stop there. They continued to burn the skin, than the muscle, until the burning iron hit the surface of bone. It left a brand that would stay even after the worms had eaten away the skin of the slave's lifeless corpse. The individual would be bound to their captor even after death. The scar of oppression ever-present; reminding to whom the person belonged.

If anything the fact that Harper had been through such agony showed that the boy had strength. He disserved respect. He should have the man holding him captive bowing at his feet…

and I will the one to push that man to his knees .

With that last thought the hologram of their lost comrade flickered out and the crew looked into one another's eyes. And at that moment they finally agreed. They would find Harper and make the one who caused him so much pain pay for what he has done.

He'll wish he had never been born.

TBC.

Hope you enjoyed. It's been a while. R&R.


	8. testing12

Overdue

By: Boboskiwatin

A/N: Ok well school starts tomorrow so don't be surprised if this doesn't get updated in a while. Sorry. Thanks for all of the great reviews… They are my motivation!

Chapter 7(.5)

His whole body hurt. The "doctor" and his stupid little sidekick Morton had spent the day testing their little experiment… Which consisted of telling Harper to: "STAND UP! SIT DOWN! OPEN YOUR MOUTH! CLOSE YOUR LEFT EYE"  
…Oh and of course lets not forget:  
"TAKE THE SCALPEL AND SLIT YOUR LEFT WRIST! NOW LIE ON THE BED AND SPREAD YOUR LEGS YOU DIRTY LITTLE KLUDGE!" He hated this not just because of the things they did to him and made him do to himself but because he had no way to retaliate. When these things happened before at least he had been able to yell "FUCK YOU!" at the top of his lungs… But he couldn't even voice a protest let alone fight back. He was completely and utterly vulnerable.

They finally left him alone after throwing him in his oh-so-comfortable closet/cell and he breathed a sigh of relief. That was all he could do which he found out after about an hour of trying to move his fingers.

Damn it! What am I gunna do? I have to get out of here! Think Seamus think! You are a genius you just need a plan. Only plans require movement which I obviously have no control over! Ok don't panic. There has to be someway to disarm this "controller" every machine has a flaw… even ones made by yours truly… No Harper focus! I just have to find the error in this program and I can use it to destroy the device!… Of course there is the possibility that my brain explodes… No don't think of that!… Well it's better to think of it now cause I wont be able to once I don't have a brain… Shut up! Talking like that isn't going to help anyone! Especially me… I mean you… Holy calimelons I'm going berserks!

Little did Harper know that as his inner-dialogue was going on a pair of fever-bright green eyes watched him from the black corner of his cell.

A/N: Yes I know this chapter was WAAAAAAY too long! And I am really sorry but I do have quite a few ideas I'll set in motion really soon! Because this was so short I'm going to write the other half tomorrow night. Please review… LOVE, your humble narrator (anyone ever see A Clockwork Orange?) 


	9. Ch7 cont

Overdue

By: Boboskiwatin

A/N: Man I am sooo sorry for taking so long with this! School has been crazy and the whole hurricane Rita (scare) was spreading through Houston.. Everythings ok though.. that bitch was all talk! Alright well here goes my feble attempt at another chappy.. Sorry if my spelling is horrible.. Im using Notebook instead of Works.. Thanks for all of your patience!

Chapter 7 (continued)

'Well looky what the cats dragged in! I knew that stupid little punk would be back.' Thought the anonymous pair of hate-filled eyes staring at the seemingly sleeping blonde mechanic. The being was about to shoot forward and awaken Harper from the deep slumber he seemed to be in when he noticed the young man's eyes moving frantically beneath his eyelids. 'Oh dear is someone having a bad dream! Well isn't that a darn shame! No wait! This isn't a bad dream Seamus.. No no! This is so very very real! This is how you will spend the rest of your life the way I had been forced to live mine!' Thought the shadow-vailed creature mockingly as it inched closer to its fitful companion.

But as it neared the Andromeda's engineer it stopped abruptly. Putting an ear to the ground Harper's new cellmate waited.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay people we've got to get our heads together," Dylan said, "We now know who has him and why we just need to know where he has been taken.."

"Easier said then done," Tyr interrupted, sounding matter-of-fact. "After the Opacus pride's homeworld was destroyed their people spread in many directions. They formed small colonies all over the galaxy." The entire crew was more attentive to the information they each could provide knowing that the less they bickered the faster they could retrieve their lost friend.

"Rommie, please locate all Opacus colonies in your available database."

"Yes, Captain," Rommie said, then after a minute of searching she displayed many red dots on the table of the meeting room, "I have located 759 Opacus colonies."

"Rommie, remove all nonactive and personal housing colonies" As Beka said this the dots vanished.

"637."

"Now only keep colonies with a major slaving ground." Tyr voiced, unfortunately very few of the dots disapearred causing a small cloud of guilt to wash over the room.

"596"

"Delete any colonies that are not within are current location," Dylan commanded. All but three appeared. "Well I guess we should start..."

"Rommie, please undo that last recreation," Trance who had been sitting quietly said, after the red lights reappeared she continued, "Now could you show the colonies that were in the area we had just slipstreamed from before Harper went missing?"

"Of course Trance." Rommie said a ghost of a smile playing across her face at the purple pixies request. 'Sometimes this crew really is amazing!' She thought as all but one of the red dots vanished.

'Hold on Harper.. We're coming'

A/N: Next chapter may not be up for a while (depending on my sleep patterns this week).. Ill try my hardest to get something readible up before Friday : - ) R&R 


End file.
